Obliviousness of the British Man
by midknight4ever
Summary: Late England bday story! Its England birthday but silly him he forgot! of course Hungary, japan, and Poland give him stuff he needs to try out but whoops someone left the door unlocked. Plus everyone is trying to gain his attention he is being overwhelmed Why are the nations acting so weird? Pairings: CanxUk, one sided WorldxEngland ) I added the names that he was more closer too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers, I am back! Sorry for not posting anything up, school has been hogging my attention :( So I never go to put this up on England birthday which makes me pissed! But better late than never.**

**READ AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE!—to people who are following my other story "My precious little obsession" I will get started typing it, and I will ask you guys a important but easy question that you have to solve. And if you solve it correctly and give me proof why you know it's the answer then I will post up the next chapter of "My possession My Property, My Arthur." And if you guys don't get it right... then you guys will have to wait till I either finish the prequel or one of you gets it right :3 I'm EVIL!**

**I also got my tumblr, it's in my profile, so just in case you can't find me hear anymore I am in tumblr. There is a section for my writings. :)**

**Anyways this contains CanadaxEngland so CanUk (I did it by accident, I was just going to have it all one-sided because of England's obliviousness but... CanUk happened ahahaha but it's sorta one-sided) and WorldxEngland.**

**Hetalia nor the Russian drinks aren't mine. I do not own them or else England would be one sore nation.**

**WARNINGS: Some sexual talk and cussing but that's it**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

England woke up one fine morning feeling well rested. To be honest when he woke up he thought the world was greeting him in some strange way. England stretched his body yawning in contentment. He didn't really know what made him in a good mood today but he wasn't going to start questioning it. So he set off to get ready for the World Meeting.

By the time England was finished getting ready it was already 7:15. Of course England arrived early in the World Meeting. He is a gentleman after all—he had to be on time and organized. England stepped out of his hotel room and headed for the elevator, humming "God Save the Queen". He smiled at a family passing by him as they said their hellos. England stepped in the elevator and pressed the first level button. He began to daze at for a moment until he heard a quiet voice. He immediately turned around and was surprised to see the American's brother behind him. He slammed himself against the wall, screaming in fright.

"Jesus Lord Almighty! Don't scare me like that!" England yelled as he put his hand over his chest as if to calm down his heartbeat. Canada looked at England with a smile growing on his face. England glared at him when he noticed the man trying to hide the smile from him.

"Don't you dare laugh at me! I don't even know how people can not notice you! You get away with practically everything you... Ca... Can... Who are you again?" Arthur tried to remember.

Canada gave a small smile at the usual response.

"I'm Canada, remember?" he said helping Arthur out. Arthur face grew red in embarrassment as he remembered the Canadian.

"Oh my goodness, Canada! I'm terribly sorry. I don't even know how I could possibly forget your name all the time! Please forgive me, my dear boy," Arthur said apologetically. Arthur really did feel sorry. His day was going so good but he might have ruined the Canadian's day by not remembering him. I mean, come on, he did take care of Canada when he was younger!

Canada just laughed and shook his head, waving his hand as if to shoo away the comment. He looked at Arthur with his light bluish purple eyes.

"It's okay England, really. It's fine. It happens almost every day I don't mind it anymore. I mean it does have its advantages, you know. Thank you for apologizing but there is no reason to," Canada smiled at England. England just stared at him sadly.

"Well I won't forgive myself, Canada, please at least let me do something for you as a form of apology." England tried to persuade Canada. But again the Canadian shook his head.

"Seriously England, it's all fine! Don't feel guilty about this. I'm just glad you care about my feelings," Canada laughed. He looked down at Arthur and felt his cheeks blaze up when he looked at Arthur's pouting face.

"Alright... But still, at least let me take you out for dinner! I'll pay and everything... We haven't hangout these days, so it would be nice if we could," England said while staring up into Canada's eyes. Canada faces heated up even more as he registered England's words."Stuff it you git! Stop calling me an old man!" He hissed at America, who ignored the glare that was directed at him.

"Mon cher ami please ignore Amerique and enjoy your birthday. You didn't forget again, did you?" France asked England who immediately averted his eyes.

"No..." England denied the Frenchman's question. France smile dropped and he stared blankly at England.

"You _did_ forget, didn't you?" England blushed and went to brush his hand when he realized he was grabbing something... something, like a hand. He followed the hand up to the man's face and stared wide eyed at the disheveled form of the Canadian. The rest of the nations finally noticed Canada, and stared in shock at the joined hands of the Canadian and Englishman. America forced a chuckle out and eyed warily at their hands.

"Hey, Canada, didn't see you there... What's up with you guys holding hands? Are you going... out or something?" America asked smiling forcefully. The room seemed to grow tense, almost all nations glared at the poor Canadian. Canada eeped and pulled his hand away, lifting them up in surrender.

"No, no, no, we aren't going out or anything!" Canada rushed out the sentence trying to appease the jealous nations. England—being naïve and oblivious—wondered why Canada was acting the way he was acting currently.

"Sorry Canada... Didn't mean to hold your hand," he laughed out rubbing his head in embarrassment. "I didn't embarrass you, did I?" England asked worriedly at Canada. Canada felt the room grow even tenser. Canada shook his head, trying not to have a whole bunch of nations on his ass.

"No! It's fine! I'm not embarrassed but come on, let's celebrate your birthday now okay!" Canada told England so he would stop giving all his attention to him. America laughed and laid his arms around England shoulder bringing him close.

"Yeah, what Canada said, let's get started on you birthday party already! We got up early just for you, you know!" America boasted as he led England to a table where all the nation's foods were placed.

The party was spectacular. People were laughing and taking pictures of the event. England was practically glowing in contentment that it attracted the other nations. Italy came over with Germany and they brought a tray full of freshly made scones. Italy was still slightly afraid of England, so he couldn't help but to tremble under his gaze.

"Ve~" he whined quietly even though England didn't notice his struggles. All he saw was freshly made scones on the tray.

"Oh goodness, you made scones?" he asked excitedly to Italy who flinched in fear.

"Veeeeeeee! I did! Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered pathetically. Germany sighed in defeat before rolling his eyes.

"We didn't know what to get you, but someone told us to make scones since you love them," Germany said roughly. England picked one up and took a bite of it. He moaned at the heavenly taste that entered his mouth. He continued to get more, not noticing the sounds that escaped from his mouth.

"Dear God, this is tasty—not as tasty as mine—but still good! Thank you so much. May I ask who told you make these, by the way?" he asked the pair who were entranced by the noises he was making. But before the two could answer, an arm came around England shoulder and an annoying laughter was heard.

"Kesesese! Why, it was the awesome me who told them! And of course I knew what you like because I am awesome!" Prussia boasted to England. England snorted at Prussia's comment and elbowed him in his stomach, causing the albino to double over in pain. Germany flinched as he saw England did that to his brother, though strangely he was a happy that he did that. He gained Italy's attention and they both walked away from the pair, knowing that the other two will arrive soon and he didn't want to receive a headache.

"Why, thank you, Prussia. That was kind of you. Did you poison them?" England spat out. Prussia stood and beamed up at England.

"Of course not, I'm too awesome for that! We've been cool for a while, why ruin that relationship?" he grabbed England and leaned close to him "Besides, we pitiful people should stick together, don't you think Eyebrows?" Prussia asked seriously to England. England's eyes grew wide at the close proximity Prussia was to his face.

"Uh yes, pitiful people should stick together... and don't mention my eyebrows you git." England grumbled shifting away in embarassment. The two were interrupted by a cough and they turned to fid three nations standing next to them. They were practically glaring at Prussia, but of course he just smirked at them and England didn't notice anything that was going on.

"Aw, Prussia, you ditched our Bad Touch Trio for England, and you didn't even discuss this with us," Spain smiled maliciously. Romano just glared at Prussia darkly but refraining himself from spewing curses at the albino. France stared distastefully at him too before raising a bottle of wine he was holding towards England.

"I got the best bottle of wine from our country just for you. It is superb." France stated proudly. Spain held up his basket of tomatoes that appeared out of nowhere.

"And I got you the best of my _tomates_! They remind me of you because your whole body turns red like a _tomate_," Spain grinned happily. The group turned to him in shock.

"Hey! How the hell do you know his body turns red, you bastard?" Romano spat out to Spain who instantly averted his eyes.

"I don't know what you are saying, Romano. Why are you speaking gibberish?" Spain laughed nervously. Prussia, France, and Romano all narrowed their eyes at the fidgeting Spaniard, while England eyed Spain warily.

"Is there something you're not telling me Spain?" England asked hesitantly. Spain pulled at the collar of his shirt and gulped loudly.

"What? Me? No! I don't have anything to say! Oh, would you look at the time! It's time for my siesta already, hahaha! Bye!" Spain pulled England towards him, away from Prussia's arm, and planted a kiss on his cheek. England was left standing there in shock looking after the hightailing Spaniard running away from a pissed off Southern Italy. France and Prussia were left grumbling next to England before turning to the object of their affection.

"Do you want us to kick Spain in the ass? I know you two don't get along well, since the whole Armada thing," France said to England, who had a thoughtful look in his face. England shook his head at the proposal.

"No, you don't need to. Spain is just acting a tad bit weirder than normal. Maybe he didn't have a long fiesta? Besides, we talked it out a while ago." He admitted to the duo, causing Prussia's and France's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?! When did you guys talk it out without the awesome me knowing? I mean, he still complains about his Armada!" Prussia exclaimed at England.

"Well, it was during the last World Meeting... I was out at the bar and Spain came along with me unfortunately. I think you two were out doing your own business, I don't really remember what he said. Anyways we went for drinks and we ended up getting a little tipsy—and thus we started talking about our past and he complained about his Armada, so I apologized. I think we both cried but I don't really remember after the whole hug thing... It's all a blur and the next thing I know, I'm in my room in my pajamas. Spain later told me we both got hammered—but not so much with him. But he did seem odd after that day... More fidgety and blush-y?" England wondered to himself, unaware of the growing anger of the two nations before him.

"Fucking Spain! We were there during that whole meeting period. He is the one that ditched us!" Prussia growled out in anger. France looked even more pissed.

"How dare he do this _moi_! That fool is going to get it!" France ranted to himself. Prussia and France turned to England and each grabbed one of his hands.

"You don't like that Spaniard fool, do you?" They both asked England who stared incredulously at them.

"Why are you asking me if I like Spain?" England asked in confusion.

"We are asking the questions here! Do you like Spain? Or do you like one of us more? I am better right!" Prussia asked England while France growled.

"_Non_, I am better! I've been with you since you were a child," France added, staring into England's wide green eyes.

"England, who is better?" Prussia and France asked together, pressuring the nervous Englishman even more, making him tried to pull his hands away from the pair.

"What is going on with both of you! You are freaking me out!" England told both of them ferociously. While the three were arguing, they didn't notice two deadly auras walking towards them. Large hands rested on both of Prussia's and France's shoulders, causing both of them to eep as they slowly turned to look at the face between theirs.

"You two should not be bothering England on his birthday, you silly nations," Russia kol-ed at them while squeezing their shoulders tightly. They heard two knives being scraped against each other and turned abruptly to the source of the noise. Their eyes grew wide with fear as they saw Belarus glaring sadistically at them.

"_Dy_, you shouldn't make England upset, because if you do I promise you that I will use my 'toys' to make you wish you never lived," Belarus grinned evilly. The two cried out in fear and left the group in a flash.

"_Non non non_! We won't bother England (for now...), I bid adieu to you, England!" France cried out as he ran for his life.

"Dammit, talk to you later England!" Prussia yelled as he ran to find his brother in the crowd.

England turned to the two newcomers and smiled at them.

"Thanks for the help. I don't know what's going on with them today," England chuckled. Russia and Belarus looked towards each other knowingly before looking back at England.

"_Da_, people are strange today," Russia smiled at England.

"Well, best not to dwell on it, what brings you both here?" England asked. Russia shrugged and Belarus kept up her creepy stare.

"It is your birthday, we are here to celebrate and we brought presents for you," Belarus stated to England holding out a box for him. England stared at her nervously. It could be a bomb for all he knew, but he still reached out to grab it. He didn't want knives to be thrown at him after all.

"Thank you, um... What is it?" He asked, shaking the box gently.

"Open it and you will find out," Belarus told England. England looked unsure but started to un-wrap the box and slowly opened the lid. He peeked inside and his eyes widened in surprise. He quickly looked up to a surprisingly smiling Belarus.

"Y-y-you got me..." England couldn't finish his sentence, and instead opted to look down at the item in the box. He reached inside and pulled out a pair of throwing knives. They glinted in the light and there was an exotic design of a robin on each knife. England traced the design with his fingers.

"It's my robin... Belarus, this is beautiful. I have no words to express how thankfully I am," England smiled brightly. If you looked close enough to Belarus' face, you would have notice the slight blush growing on her cheeks.

"It is nothing. I know you like knives so I decided to craft some for you." Belarus stated proudly.

"Thank you, Belarus. You know what—maybe we can try these out someday. We can use some targets to practice on." England offered to the woman. Belarus perked up at England's offer and she smiled slightly at him.

"_Dy_, that would be nice," they stared at each other until they both heard the "kolkol" sound growing louder.

"сестра, stop taking all of England's attention," Russia pouted at Belarus. Belarus replied with a smirk on her face. England smiled at the adorable act Russia was projecting.

"Okay, Russia, you have my attention. There is no need for a pout, come on," England laughed. Russia beamed at England and pulled out two bottles of vodka that had a purple bow on the side.

"This is for you, since I know you like to drink I decided to give you a bottle of Stolichnaya Elit and Zyr. I didn't know which to give you, so I bought both! They are really good in my country, so I hope you like them as well," Russia smiled at England who eyed the bottle hungrily. He handed the bottle to England and England gladly took them.

"Why thank you, Russia. If you want to, you can come over to my home sometimes, and we can get to drink the vodka," England grinned at Russia, who instantly grinned back.

"_Da_, I would love to come over your house."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is this I hear about the commie coming over to your house, Iggy?" a loud American's voice rang out. The trio turned to see America glaring at them (specifically at Russia) and Japan, who simply waved to England.

"Oh, I invited Russia over so we can drink the vodka he gave me," England said innocently to America, who looked like he was close to pull a tantrum.

"What! Why would you invite that Russian bastard?" America asked grumpily to England but Russia redirected America's attention to him.

"I always go over England's house when I give him vodka. It becomes a wonderful habit," Russia smirked behind England. America growled at the Russian.

"Well, you can't come over to England's house anymore!"

"And why can I not? It's _England_'s house, is it not?" Russia asked America, tilting his head in mock confusion. England stared nervously at the pair, not knowing what to do. He felt someone gripping his sleeve and turned to look at his friend Japan. Japan motioned him to follow him out of the growing argument.

"You can't because I said so!" America stated loudly. Belarus glared at America gripping her knives. If she had to, she _will_ intervene. Russia smile was now gone as he now fully glared at the American.

"You can't tell me what to do. If England wants me not to come over anymore, then I won't," Russia stated to America. America growled at Russia again.

"England! Are you really going to let this damn commie goes over you house instead of inviting me?" He asked England, never leaving the gaze he had on Russia's eyes. After a few moments of silence they both turned to see that neither England nor Japan were there anymore. They looked around the place with only one question on their mind:

"Where did they go to?"

*With Japan and England*

"Oh dear, I do hope they are all right. I know how bad those two can fight," England said to Japan, chewing on his fingers while worrying over his two friends. Japan smiled at the cuteness England was showing.

"Don't worry, Engrand-_san_, they wirr be fine. Once they notice you are gone, they wirr stop fighting. I know how the minds of _seme_s work." Japan said proudly, going into his _yaoi_ data in his head.

"_Seme_s?" England asked curiously.

"They are dominates," Japan stated while leading England into another location.

"Oh I see... Hey, where are we going?" England asked the Japanese.

"Ah, Hungary-_san_, Porand-_san_ and I have gifts for you but we have to give them in a different place, with less people."

"Huh... This isn't going to ruin my pride, is this?" England asked hesitantly. Japan grabbed England's hand and hurried him into the room.

"Don't worry, Engrand-_san_, you wirr enjoy it," Japan said closing the door behind him. England was met with a smiling Poland and Hungary.

"Happy birthday, England!" They both yelled out in happiness. England would have smiled back at them if it wasn't for the looming sense of doom he was feeling.

"Uh, good day to you... What's going on right now?" He asked nervously. Hungary, Poland, and Japan all grinned evilly together.

"We got some presents for you, and would like it if you try them out for us," Hungary said as the three started to surround England.

"Like, OMG yes you have to try them out. You _are_ going to try them out for us!" Poland added.

"Please Engrand-_san_, it wirr mean a lot for us if you do," Japan smiled at England who looked at them in hesitance.

'_Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?_' England thought fearfully to himself.

*Minutes later*

"England, like, get your ass out of the room right now!" Poland demanded. At the door, Japan was holding a camera while Hungary looked through the 'gifts' that they gave Arthur.

"No! I am bloody not coming out!" England yelled. Poland glared at the door, planting his hands on his hips.

"Listen here, mister, you better get your ass outside or else I will totally show those pictures from our last sleepover," Poland told England. He heard a gasp of shock through the door.

"You wouldn't dare!" England yelled.

"Like, I so totally would," Poland replied smugly. The three heard cursing behind the door. The three were so wrapped up waiting for England that they didn't notice the door of the room being open and someone's voice asking where England was.

"Alright... I'll come out. But don't you dare show those pictures!" England threatened. Poland rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get your sexy little ass outside!" Poland laughed. They heard a click of the door being unlocked and the door opened slowly, revealing a blushing England.

All of their, including the mysterious person's, jaws dropped instantly. Japan began to furiously take pictures of the blushing Englishman, while Poland and Hungary squealed over him. England was wearing white chemise see-through lingerie, which made him looked like an alluring angel. It stopped above his thighs and if he were to bend down, he would show the world his white lace underwear (not that they can't already see it though).

"Oh. My. God. You look so sexy! _And_ adorable!" Poland squealed. Hungary nodded along with Japan.

"This is perfect for you to use if you want to attract anyone or spice up your sex life!" Hungary stated, trying to keep her blood from escaping her nose. England blushed and shyly looked up.

"I feel naked in this, but thanks for the compliments," England said smiling.

"Maple!" a man's voice grabbed the group's attention. They turned to the owner of the voice and spotted a blushing Canadian staring blatantly at England.

For a moment everyone didn't move, too afraid to spook their very embarrassed 'model', but then England let out a shrill and started throwing stuff at Canada.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" He screeched and running up to Canada and pushing him out the door. But while the pair was distracted with each other, they didn't notice an object in the middle of their way, causing Canada to trip over it and sending them both crashing to the ground. Canada groaned in pain as he unknowingly gripped England's hips. England squeaked and looked down at Canada in worry.

Meanwhile Japan and Hungary were taking a shitloads of picture, all the while supporting their bleeding nostrils.

"Sorry England! Are you okay?" Canada asked through his slanted glasses. England blushed at Canada and mumbled out a reply.

"Yes," he said trying not to cry in embarrassment as his eyes begin to fill up with tears. Canada eyes widened at the look of England's face.

"No, don't cry, it's okay England, I won't tell anyone! Your secret is safe with me!" Canada told England. England sniffed sadly.

"But you'll think different of me, like I'm a pervert!" England stated grumpily. Canada laughed and England glared at him.

"England I'm not going to think you are a pervert... kinky yes, but not a pervert," Canada smiled and sat up. He notice that England was straddling his hips and gulped trying not to stare at the revealing milky white skin.

"Now, please don't cry, okay England? I still think of you the same way," Canada smiled as he wiped away the tears that escaped England's eyes.

"Thanks Canada." England smiled at the man in front of him.

Suddenly they heard people running and the door burst open, revealing a whole group of nations.

"What's going on we heard a screa—" America caught himself off when he spotted England. His jaw dropped open and his face heated up as he eyed the outfit the little man was wearing.

America wasn't the only one with that reaction, though; practically the whole group was suffering nosebleeds right away.

England stared in shock at the entire nations. '_Oh my God, someone please save me!_' he thought to himself. He yelped though, when he felt himself being lifted up. He looked up and saw the determined face of Canada blocking the view of all the nations. America snapped out of his trance when he finally noticed his brother.

"Canada! What are you doing with England?" He asked in shock, wiping the trail of blood that slid down his nose. All the nations murmured in anger as they all noticed Canada holding the Englishman.

"Nothing, America, but I suggest you guys to please leave. England is getting uncomfortable with all of you around," Canada tried to tell them.

"What! But he was on top of you, wearing lingerie you lucky bastard!" Romano growled out. The rest of the nations agreed, trying to get a view of the milky skin again but Canada was doing a good job of being a shield.

"He tripped by accident when he was trying to get me to leave. Japan, Hungary, and Poland were making him wear the gifts that they gave him and you know how those three get... So please, can you step outside so England can get dressed and _we_ can all enjoy the party?" Canada asked politely. The rest of the nations seemed hesitant to leave so England finally gathered his courage to look over Canada's shoulders.

"Can you go away for a moment? This is really embarrassing for me right now... And all of you are making this situation worse for me. So can you please step outside and forget this ever happened?" He pleaded at them. England didn't know that he had mastered the puppy dog look, so when he looked at them they all caved in to England's request.

"All right, we may wait for you outside, Angleterre. Come on, ladies and gentlemen, let's go outside, England will be out in a moment," France said gesturing to the open door. The nations grumbled and all walked out leaving America, Russia, and France.

Canada stared at them with a raised eyebrow while still shielding England from their wandering eyes.

"Go on guys, he will be outside soon," Canada said softly. America looked reluctant to as he stared at England.

"But..." he trailed off before nodding to himself, turning around to leave the room. Russia and France followed after him, closing the door behind them.

When the door was shut England released the breath he was holding. This day was beginning to get suck. There went all his dignity and now the nations would start thinking horribly of him. Of course England didn't know the nations' affections for him... Japan, Hungary and Poland stared sadly at England.

"I am trury sorry Engrand-_san_, I shourd have rocked the door but I compretry forgot. Forgive me," Japan bowed down. Hungary and Poland nodded together.

"We are sorry too, if you want to we will take the back the presents we got and exchange them for something else," Hungary offered to the pondering England. England stared at the three before he started to laugh.

"You bloody idiots, it's all right. You three made me do worse things than this so I'm glad it wasn't too bad. There is no need to return the presents, besides I actually like the gifts you gave me," England snickered at them. The three smiled back and laughed with England. Meanwhile Canada had to hide his blush and his growing problem as he imagined England wearing all kinds of those revealing outfits.

"Okay guys, enough goofing around, go get dressed England, unless you want the nations to lose their patience," Canada told England who pouted up at him.

"I know, don't rush me boy," England said while getting up to get his clothes that were in the room. Meanwhile Canada was staring at England's form, blood rushing to his head (both of them) as he followed the swaying hips of England. Hungary and Japan watched and smirked to each other.

When England finished putting his clothes on, the four nations packed up all the outfits they bought for England. Hungary, being a devious mastermind, forced Canada to put away the "naughty" lingerie. She and Japan both watched in amusement at Canada's reaction as he put away the revealing costumes. He paused a few times and stared in shock at some of the outfits.

"Okay. I'm ready to go out with the remaining dignity I have," England said sullenly. Japan looked sheepishly at England

"I aporogize, Engrand-_san_."

"Like I said, it's fine... I just want to leave already. I had enough fun for today," the nations nodded in understanding. Hungary directed their attention to a big box of clothes that was almost as tall as her.

"Hey Canada, can you carry this for England when he leaves? It's too heavy for me to carry and I know you have the same amount of strength as your brother," Hungary asked Canada. Canada nodded and picked up the heavy box with ease. England stared in amazement, his mouth forming an 'o' subconsciously. Canada tried to suppress the smug feeling that was rising in his chest.

They exited the room and were met by all the nations. England gulped and instantly went closer to Canada, to which all the nations noticed the actions. There was an awkward silence before one of nation spoke up.

"Um, Arthur it's alright. I know you're embarrassed right now but we aren't going to think badly of you." Denmark said trying to ease the Englishman's nervousness. England looked up at Denmark with a tint of red in his cheeks.

"I know but still, it isn't really... a gentlemanly thing to do and all of you got to see me in that attire," England mumbled sullenly. All the nations blushed as they recalled the revealing skin the lingerie showed.

"Ah but Angleterre, it isn't a bad thing. Aren't you the perverted ambassador? You shouldn't be embarrassed by such a small thing," France told England.

"I agree with France, and I am here to tell you that you look awesome in that lingerie!" Prussia, who seemingly popped out of nowhere, said grinning.

"Yeah dude, you looked sexy! It's fine if you are into those things, there's nothing to be ashamed of," America said, smiling at England who was blushing like one of America's airhead candies.

"But you don't understand—I only want to show that side to my lover, not to anyone else! I don't want to seem like a... a pervert to all of you!" England cried out.

"_Nyet_, just because you only want to appease your... lover... by wearing these kind of outfits, it doesn't make you a pervert. I think it makes you a perfect partner, подсолнечник," Russia said before smiling at England.

"Yeah, for once I agree with the commie here, you do have weird kinks but hey, it's all good! You look very nice and I think I speak for all the nations that we wouldn't mind seeing you in that kind of lingerie again," America smirked at the blush in England's cheeks.

"Well dream on," England grumbled out in embarrassment. He sighed and looked at the nations that were watching him and smiled.

"You guys are bloody annoying, but thank you for making me feel better. The party was amazing and I'm glad you came to celebrate it with me," England thanked them sincerely. "Hopefully, you guys can forget the whole incident and pretend it never happened..." France shook his head.

"Ohonhonhon~ _Non_, _mon cher ami_. I will forever keep the memory in my head" France crackled evilly. England stared wide eyed before he looked away.

"Pervert," he mumbled out

"So Iggy... Do you have a lover?" America asked the question that all of the nations had in their minds. England grew red in the face and began to stammer.

"W-why do y-you want to k-know?" England asked.

"Well, we just want to know who the lucky guy is ya know. To... _congratulate_ him," America smiled at England and it wasn't anything nice but England was too oblivious to notice.

"No, I don't have any lover right now! I told you this before," he said angrily. America brought his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Hey, take it easy England, I was just asking," he laughed his obnoxious laugh, making England rolled his eyes.

"Bloody git. Well, thank you for throwing me a birthday party. I can honestly admit that I did forget about it, but now I must head home. All the excitement and drama got to me," England said told the other nations.

"Aw, Iggy, you sure you want to go home already?" America whined.

"Yes, git. I'm sure."

"Oh well, we can hang out later at your place!" America stated happily as he ignored the glares that were piercing on his back.

"Hey, wait a second, you can't go with England today because only the awesome people could go and you aren't awesome!" Prussia argued.

"Please _amigos_, let's not fight but it's clear you both shouldn't go with England. He will only get annoyed by you," Spain stated to both of them. The two glared at their friend.

"And you, _mon cher ami_, think you are better in keeping England company? You always complain to him about your _stupide_ Armada." France told Spain. Spain gasped dramatically.

"Take. That. Back! You know how much that hurts me!" Spain cried out.

"Make me," France smugly replied to Spain.

"Kolkolkol, silly nations you all shouldn't go to England's house. _I_ am going to go England's house," Russia smiled threateningly.

"Yeah, whatever Russia! Like I ever let you step a foot in his house again!" America snarled.

While the whole nations were fighting they didn't notice two people sneaking away from the scene.

"You know, Engrand-_san_ should make a choice in this decision," Japan spoke out smiling like he had a secret he was hiding. Hungary laughed out loud while Poland shook his head, smiling.

"Yeah you're right! Hey, England, who do you want to come—" Prussia cut himself off when he couldn't find England, followed by all the nations who immediately looked around.

"Dammit not again," America complained to himself. Russia noticed a paper on the floor and went to pick it up.

"To the entire nations," he read it out loud. All the nations crowded around the Russian, trying to see what was in the paper.

"_While you were busy arguing, England and I are leaving since England was getting a headache. Also, I have a solution to your problem of who is going over to England's house. It isn't going to be any of you, so stop complaining. I'm taking England to dinner afterwards, so suck it. Have a nice England-less day. :)_

_Your friend,_

_The Maple Lover_"

The entire nations were silent for a moment as their mind trying to register what just happened.

"Who the fuck is Maple Lover?" America asked out loudly sending the nations in a huge ruckus.

*Meanwhile with Canada and England*

"You sure it was a good idea for us to leave?" England asked Canada while heading to his car, opening his trunk so he could put the box inside. Canada shrugged.

"If we didn't leave, they would have dragged you into the fight. _Then_ a game of tug of war would have occurred," Canada said while he somehow managed to fit the box inside the trunk, closing it. England nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess you are right about that. So, first to my house, and then eat dinner?" England asked, getting inside the car. Canada followed suit but stopped when he saw Kumajiro sitting by the opened door of the car.

"There you are. You make me wonder where you always run off too," he picked up his bear and continued entering England's car.

"Whichever is fine with me, but if you don't mind me asking, can I stay for the night? I know once the nation find out who took you, they are not going to be too happy with me," Canada said fearfully as England started the car.

"I don't see why they would get mad... Those bloody nations are acting weirder than usual. But don't worry, we can go over to my other house that I have here in England. One that none of the nations know about! You'll be safe in there and I won't be bugged for awhile," England happily told him and began to drive out of the parkway.

"Thank you England," Canada replied. He stared out the window, wondering about how the nations will now be on his ass, but it will all be worth it. '_Besides_,' Canada looked at England from the corner of his eyes and did one of his rare smirks inwardly. '_Maybe I can get England to model for me with some of those lingerie's tonight_,' Canada thought to himself as they drove of to their destination.

* * *

**Fin!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Freaking Canada and his hidden ****_seme_**** side! Hahaha!**

**And naughty Spain, wonder what happen that night? Mwahahaha!**

**And where the hell does Kumajiro go to?**

**Who the hell knows?**

**Reviews would be lovely~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my reader guess what? i decided to continue this story so Canada can get lucky with England XD been feeling a little CanUk mood lately :P  
**

**Enjoy the Canadian's smooth moves on the Englishman!  
**

**My awesome Beta Reader for this story is: N and S and F **

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

England pulled over to a small cottage with beautiful plants around it. Canada stared around the place in astonishment. The place was beautiful, and no doubt those plants were taken care of by England.

"So this is the place no one knows about? It's very nice, England. It's peaceful," Canada told England who was getting out the car. Canada followed England's lead and exited the car, releasing Kumajirou from his hold.

"Thank you, I built it myself. No one knows about this place and I like to keep it that way. I'm entrusting you with this secret because I know that you wouldn't say anything to the other nation. Right now, this is my only quiet place and I don't have a backup one," England stared seriously at Canada.

Canada smiled in understanding and nodded. "I understand—it's always nice to have a peaceful place where you can relax, with no one to barge in unexpectedly and uninvited. I won't tell anyone," he said.

_'Besides I'll be the only one who can visit now. I can be alone with England without interruptions and I hope England does try out those clothes... Who knows, maybe I'll get a free show,'_ Canada inwardly smirked but still managed to appear innocent in front of England. The Englishman headed toward the back of his car and popped up the truck.

"Canada, can you please help me carry this again?" England asked blushing as he gestured at the big box. Canada smiled and approached the trunk.

"Sure, no problem," he grabbed the box and pulled it out from the trunk, hauling it over his shoulder. England closed the trunk and led Canada to his house, unlocking the door and stepped aside so Canada could enter easily.

When England closed the door, Canada observed the room he was in. It was clean and you could tell some of the furniture was antique. Something that England would have in his home. He turned around to England who was taking off his coat.

"So, where do you want this box to be put at?" he asked. England blushed and averted his eyes.

"My room... I'll take you there," he mumbled and without waiting for Canada to respond, left quickly up the stairs. Canada followed after him in a hurry. They paced a few rooms before they finally arrived at their destination. England led Canada inside his room and went over to open the window.

"Set it down any where I'll deal with it later," England said, pushing the window up without noticing Canada who was eyeing his plump behind. Canada set the heavy box down, still not taking his eyes off England's delicious posterior.

"Do you need help organizing it?" Canada asked innocently, trying to hide the smirk that was growing on his face. England turned around in shock and embarrassment.

"N-no! I don't need your help!" he screeched out with his face blushing red, making Canada winced but simply shrugged. He turned his head to look at the bed next to him, sitting down on it feeling how soft and comfortable it was.

"You have a comfortable bed and it's king size," he paused looking at England from the corner of his eyes. "Will I be sleeping here as well?" he asked quietly. He watched England's face turn red at the question.

"N-no-no-no! You are not! There is another room you shall sleep in," he said embarrassed. Canada frowned in disappointment. "I thought we were going to sleep together like the good old days... When I was under your care," Canada said to the surprise of the Englishman. "Well, you are no longer a child. You are old enough to sleep by yourself," England stated.

Canada put up the puppy dog eyes, knowing that it will affect England. "But I want to sleep with you! I miss that a lot and this time I can be comfortable and sleep well without worrying about America's jealousy," he said, smiling to himself inwardly. "America never let me fully enjoy your company, you should know that by now," Canada told England with a little smile on his face. England sighed and nodded his head knowingly, recalling the time when America pulled a tantrum all because England's focus was on the Canadian.

"Of course I know, dealing with both of you was a difficult task especially bedtime, when both of you wanted to hold me. I remember the time when you actually pushed America off the bed just so you can get him to stop hogging me." England laughed along with Canada.

"Well, it was the only way to make my brother share with me... So can I sleep here? I know America sleeps over at your other place! He constantly brags about it," Canada muttered angrily. England raised an eyebrow at him.

"America bragged about it? There is nothing to brag though. He came unexpectedly once again and forced me to watch another of those stupid horror movies. Then when nighttime came he was whining and crying about how monsters were in the house and he needed to "protect" me," England raised both of his hand making the quotation marks. "The whole night he had a tight grip on me and wouldn't let go. I don't think that's anything to brag about." England admitted causing Canada's frown to increase.

_'Of course that's everything to brag about! America slept and held England the whole entire night!'_ he thought angrily.

"Well then, I think it's fair that you let me sleep here. Don't worry, I won't constrict you like America did," Canada promised. England eyed the seemingly innocent Canadian, weighing the options out. Finally to Canada's relief, he nodded. Canada had to keep himself from jumping up in happiness, and settled down to smile sweetly to his former caretaker. "Great! I can't wait then. So dinner now?" he asked getting off the bed, with England agreeing.

"Yes, let's get dinner now and since it's my birthday," he reached inside his pocket taking out his keys and threw them at Canada who caught them. "You drive. I expect the food to be delicious," he smirked at the younger and left the room.

Canada stared after England, admittedly dumbfounded, before a smirk emerged from his face. _'God, please let me get lucky tonight!'_ he thought as he ran after England.

When they arrived to the restaurant, England was pouting. "What's wrong? Have you been here before?" Canada asked growing concerned that England might hate the place he was brought to.

"No, nothing is wrong... It's just that I never have been here before," England admitted to Canada. Canada let loose a laugh. "Are you serious? But it's in your country, how have you not visit this restaurant?" Canada asked slightly amazed. They both got out of the car and started heading to the entrance.

"I have heard of this place, but I never bothered to go here... I heard they made _French_ food," England said making a face. Canada chuckled at England's childish act, watching as the Englishman stared at the door distastefully. He reached up for the door hovering over England, feeling him tense up when Canada's lips grazed his ear.

"It's not bad to have a little bit of French in your life," he whispered into England's ear before stepped backward, pulling the door open for England. England turned his head when he felt Canada's presence disappeared. He looked around and was surprised to find him _looking_ innocent nearby. England's face was heating up, but he refrained from releasing any voice from his mouth. Canada gestured towards the entryway to England.

"Well, aren't you going to go in?" he asked, a smirk slowly forming in his lips. When they were finally seated inside, a cheerful waitress approached their table.  
"Good evening, how are you two today? My name is Michelle and I will be your waitress for the evening," she said handing the menus to the pair, not once stopping her talk. "Would you like to order your drinks while you look at what you want to order for the meals?" she asked, smiling at both of them. Canada smiled back and shook his head.

"There will be no need, we know what to order. I will have Alfredo chicken, please," he turned to England, using his human name. "Arthur, you want the usual, right?" Canada asked England, earning himself a nod and a slight smile from the Englishman.

"My friend here would like a hamburger," Canada said grinning mischievously at England, who pointedly looked away. The waitress nodded her head as she wrote down their orders. She looked up as she finished. "Would that be all?" she asked.

England perched up. "Um, actually I saw that they make scones here as well. Are they freshly made?" he asked. The waitress confirmed enthusiastically. "Yes, we do have freshly made scones; in fact we have some just came out from the oven. Would you like to order some?" she asked. England nodded and handed the menu to the lady.

"That would be lovely," he said, catching Canada's eyes. The waitress took both of their menus smiling inwardly to the fact that the man with the glasses was openly staring at Arthur. "Okay, gentlemen, your food will be ready in a moment. I'll be back with your drinks," once the waitress left Canada let loose a laugh that gained England's attention.

"What so funny, Matthew?" he said using Canada's human name just in case of eavesdropping ears. Canada just looked at him with a teasing smile. "So when are you going to tell America about your liking for hamburgers?"

England let out a groan and fell back to his seat. "Don't even start, Matthew. If America ever gets a whiff of that I enjoy eating hamburgers, I would never hear the end of it! He would most likely end up making me his 'hamburger buddy' or something like that," England complained at Canada, shuddering at the thought.

"We would hear America bragging this out as well. Why do you think I never mention it to others? I like knowing that we share secrets that nobody knows, it makes me feel happy," he admitted to a surprised England. When England snapped out of it he blushed. "I like knowing I have someone to trust. I thank you for that," England admitted rubbing his head in embarrassment.

Canada smiled gently at the blushing man in from of him and placed his hand on top of the table. "It's no big deal, Eng—Arthur, believe me. I should be the one thanking you for even considering trusting me. It means a lot to me," he said with a little hint of redness on his cheeks. England stared in shock due to Canada's words. He leaned forward and hesitantly laid his hand on top of Canada's.

"Canada, you are a reliable person. I'm lucky enough that you even put up with my crap. You are different—but it's a _good_ different. You stand out compared to others," he said smiling gently at the man in front of him. The whole time Canada was trying to keep his joy from showing when England laid his hand on his. _'Oh my, England's hand is so soft and warm,'_ he thought to himself. Canada took the opportunity to lace their fingers together. "Thank you, Arthur." he whispered to him. Before England could reply the waitress appeared out of nowhere with their drinks.

"Aw, look at you two. You guys are adorable! Here are your drinks sweeties," she said cheerfully as she set down the drinks on the table. England and Canada quickly pulled their hands away from each other. They stuttered in embarrassment due to the fact that the girl thought they were couples.

"No we are not—"

"—we're just comforting each other!" they both replied at the same time before looking at each other, blushing.

"No needs to be shy, you two make a cute pair! I didn't mean to embarrass you two. It's just that, ugh, you are the cutest pair I've seen. It makes me want to squeal! Anyways, your food is almost ready. Have fun, you two!" she said grinning at the red-faced pair before leaving the table. Once she was out of sight the atmosphere turned rather awkward. Canada rubbed the back of his head smiling nervously at England.

"Wow... That was... funny, don't you think, eh?" he said to England who was still looking at the empty space that the woman was previously occupying. His mouth opened and closed, somewhat reminding Canada of a fish... a cute fish, of course.

"Um yeah... Funny, I guess holding hands made her think that we are together. But... she already assumed that we are together," England turned abruptly to Canada, his hands gripping the arms of his chair. "If she thinks we are couple, then that means... That means other people are thinking that we are a couple!" he whispered loudly to Canada as he scanned the area around him anxiously. Canada chuckled at England's reaction.

_'Could this guy be any cuter then he already is?'_ he asked himself. England raised both his hands and covered his mouth as his face glowed red.

"Oh dear, they _are_ thinking that we are couples... We are eating together so this makes it seems like a date... Which it sort of was, but not a date! We also held hands! Even if it was just for a minute it most likely sealed the deal of everyone's thoughts!" he mumbled to himself and began to nibble his fingertips.

Canada laughed at England's words and smiled at the cute action. _'I guess he __can__ be cuter,' _Canada leaned forward and reached out to grab on of England's hand, catching him of guard. England yelped in surprise as he felt Canada snatch his hand. He faced the Canadian with a confused expression.

"Well, it's not bad if they think we are a couple... It shouldn't matter what others are thinking anyways. So you shouldn't worry about what they said. Besides, she said we are a cute couple and I... I also think we make a great pair, a cute couple at that," Canada said shyly looking at England whose eyes widen in surprise.

"Wha-" England was interrupted by other voices that caused both him and Canada to tense up.

"_Privet podsolnechnik_, we have found you and your kidnapper."

"Oh my, Hope we didn't interrupt something _important_, _mon ami_."

"Who the hell makes a cute couple, Mattie—or should I say Maple Lover?"

_'Fuck my life,'_ Canada and England thought simultaneously as they turn to face the three enraged nations.

* * *

**Bit cliche in the ending but hey i couldnt help myself XD**

**Hope you enjoyed the story there me be 1 or two chapters left but Canada will get some sexy times with England dont worry!**

**Reviews would be lovely!**

**Privet= hello**

**podsolnechnik=sunflower (hopefully)**


End file.
